Project Summary The Administrative Core is the ?nerve center? of the PSC. We provide infrastructure management, administrative leadership and research, technical and clerical assistance to PSC associates so they can devote as much time as possible on their research. The core arranges activities that enhance interaction, build community, and expand exposure to population research so as to foster interdisciplinary population. The core sets priorities for the Center, allocates resources, ensures continuing strong University support, and generates an environment that fosters an energetic supportive and stimulating intellectual environment within the Center. The cadence of the Administrative Core is in step with the NIH, NSF and foundation deadlines and proactively reaches out to early career researchers to provide encouragement, interpretation of instructions and formats, timelines and University policy and procedures. The Core provides specific staffing to the CIT and Development Cores. Coordination by the Administration Core of shared staff across overlapping functions makes efficient use of scarce resources. The Administrative Core staff is organized for flexibility and responsiveness to researcher needs. The staff is cross-trained so there is always coverage of core administrative tasks. Whether a researcher is looking for sources of funding, help with a grant submission, or needs some post-award support, the Administrative Core stands ready to deploy needed resources. We maximize the efficiency for population dynamics research by minimizing the financial and time burdens of providing administrative support services associated with research projects. The Administrative Core services and activities are essential to accomplishing the mission and the continued success of the Center. The Administrative core reduces the structural burden for researcher who seek extramural funding and frees population scientists to focus on their research. By having a centralized Administrative Core, staffed with knowledgeable and specialized staff, ready to step in and provide top-notch service, the efficiency and cost- effectiveness of grants development is enhanced.